deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/The Silver Guardians vs UNIT
The Silver Guardians: The Police Organization in Silver Hills who fought alongside the Time Force Power Rangers combating Ransik and his Mutant and Cyclobot army. vs. UNIT : The Unified Intelligence Taskforce who fought side by side with The Doctor to battle Alien threats such as The Daleks or Sontarrens ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST! thumb|297px|right|The Silver Guardians Weapons and in Action Vlcsnap-145654.png|A Unit Soldier SIG P226.jpg|SIG P226 Olympic Arms K23B.jpg|Olympic Arms K23B X-Factors Silver Guardians/UNIT 89 Training 90 95 Combat Experience 95 96 Teamwork 96 100 Leaders Leadership 95 (Eric fought on the front lines where Sanchez didn't) 95 Weapons 87 80 Tactics 89 90 Small Team Combating 60 (The Guardians are use to fighting in small teams where the UNIT soldiers are use to an army size) 90 Hand-to-Hand Combat 80 89 Calm Under Fire 79 The Battle The Silver Guardians: UNIT: In Silver Hills a group of UNIT soldiers has just finished defeating some Sontarrens and have already taken care of the bodies. Lt General Sanchez and 9 UNIT soldiers are all that remain off the UNIT team and are on their way out of the factory building they are in. All off a sudden a couple of cars pull up and out step strange men who aim their weapons at the UNIT soldiers. The UNIT men all look in confusion and then out of the lead vehicle steps out a man wearing a red beret. "Who are you" Sanchez asks "We are The Silver Guardians protectors of Silver Hills and I'm Eric Myers leader of the Guardians" Eric replies "We got reports of gun firing from this building and were sent to investigate and now we find you here." "So if I were you I would like an explanation on why you and your "friends" are here otherwise we're bringing you in." "Lt. shouldn't we tell them whats going on?" a UNIT soldier asks Sanchez "Do you really think they are going to believe us" Sanchez replied. "I repeat identify yourself or we will be forced to bring you in." Eric interrupts "OPEN FIRE!" Sanchez orders All the UNIT soldiers open fire with their Olympic Arms K23B and strike two Silver Guardians . "Return fire!" Eric orders The Silver Guardians return fire with their Pistols and Machine Guns and kill 2 UNIT soldiers . "Retreat" Sanchez yells and the UNIT soldiers retreat into the factory building. "After them" Eric yells and the Silver Guardians take the Machine guns off their Bipods and carry them on the shoulder and the Guardians head into the building. Eric orders the Guardians to split up and while 3 follow him the other 4 will head up the stairs. The 4 Guardians head into the stair way and look up the stairs to see if it's clear and move up. As they reach the 4th floor a UNIT soldiers kicks open the door to the stairs and fires his Olympic and kills the leading Silver Guardian but the others return fire with their pistols and kill the UNIT soldier . Meanwhile Eric and the other 3 Guardians are checking the Main factory area when a UNIT soldier on the walkway opens up on them but they quickly take cover and a Guardian with a Shoulder held Machine Gun opens up hitting the shoulder and making him fall to the ground . The Guardians then move up and head up the stairs to check the office up the stairs and they stack up near the door. Eric orders one off the guardians to kick it open and when he does he is riddled with bullets from a UNIT soldier who was covering the door and as the Guardian with the Machine Gun tries to kill him he is killed as well . Eric blindfires at the UNIT soldier ans while he does the other Guardian rushes in and puts a round into the UNIT soldiers head . Meanwhile the 3 Guardians on the other side of the building are checking the office area and just when they don't see anything 3 UNIT soldiers get out from behind cover and open fire on the Guardians and so the Guardians get to cover and return fire with their pistols. As the two teams exchange fire one of the UNIT soldiers runs out off ammo and takes out his SIG P226 and as he aims at a Silver Gaurdian another Guardian shoots at him and hits him in the forehead but he is quickly killed by a round to the head . While the two teams exhange fire Eric and his other Guardian come in from the back and flank the UNIT soldiers and kill them but a ricochet bullet from one of the soldiers hits the Guardian next to Eric . Eric and the last two Guardians regroup "Sir looks like the area is secured" One of the Guardians say "Hold on weren't there two others sir" The other Guardian replies Just then both Guardains are killed with bullet holes in there heads and Eric quickly rolls to the cover off a nearby desk . He peeks out of the corner and sees Sanchez and the other UNIT soldier looking for him and he pops out quickly and puts a round in the other UNIT soldier . Sanchez retreats and Eric chases after him. The chase ends when in the boiler room Eric jumps and grabs the General's legs which makes him drop his pistol and falls into the lava pot below. As Eric gets up and points his gun at the General Sanchez kicks the gun out off Eric's hands and then kicks him in the face. Both off them get up and wait for one off them to make a move. Sanchez makes the first and Eric just dodges it and knees the General in the stomach. As the General throws another puch Eric dodges and does a slide kick which makes the General fall down again. As the General gets back up Eric can tell that he is tired and knows that its time to end it. So as Sanchez throws another punch Eric grabs it turns around and flips Sanchez over the railing and Sanchez yells as he falls into the lava boiler below and as he falls in he melts into nothing . Eric looks over and then says "Your Time's Up" and grabs his pistol and walks away. Winner: The Silver Guardians Battles Won out of 5,000 Silver Guardians/UNIT 2,532-2,468 Weapon Stats Silver Guardians Pistol 90%=2,500 Kills - 30%=100 Kills SIG P226 Silver Guardians Machine Gun 20%=32 Kills - 70%=2,368 Kills Olympic Arms K23B Expert's Opinion: While UNIT had military training and did fight agaisnt tough opponents The Silver Guardians won because of their more better weapons, their better leader, and because when it came to small team combat the Guardians were ready because UNIT always fought in an army size never 10 men only. Category:Blog posts